


Don't Ever Leave Me

by nanuk_dain



Series: Step by Step [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Manip, Photoshop, photo manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elgarain and Éowyn in Minas Tirith, recovering from their injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Leave Me

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/95180/95180_original.jpg)


End file.
